


the bottom half of the hourglass

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [55]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catholic Raphael Santiago, Dancing, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Shouldn't you be saving all of your dances for your husband?” Raphael grumbles with a raised brow.Magnus makes a show of tossing a look over his shoulder. “Oh, you see, he's currently dancing with his mother.. so I thought it was only fair that I share a dance with my son.”Raphael's glare intensifies.[Set during 3x22. Magnus and Raphael share a dance.]
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago
Series: Close to Canon [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936036
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	the bottom half of the hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote is from Fall Out Boy's “Immortals” and honestly this is giving me such fandom whiplash because this song is strictly Black Butler to me ahaha.  
> Also this turned out a lot less angsty than intended and I am very okay with it. They deserve their happiness :')

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass_  
_I try to picture me without you but I can't  
_ _'Cause we could be immortals, just not for long, for long_

_\- Fall Out Boy, Immortals_

“Can I have this dance?” Magnus asks, gallantly extending his hand. He watches with amusement how Raphael's barely-there smile turns into a glare.

“Shouldn't you be saving all of your dances for your husband?” Raphael grumbles with a raised brow.

Magnus makes a show of tossing a look over his shoulder. “Oh, you see, he's currently dancing with his mother.. so I thought it was only fair that I share a dance with my son.”

Raphael's glare intensifies.

Magnus bites back a laugh, beckoning him with his fingers. “Come on, don't be like that. What will all the fine Shadowhunters think if you refuse to dance with me?”

“I don't give a damn what they think,” Raphael scoffs but he takes Magnus's hand nonetheless, as Magnus knew he would.

He leads them onto the dance floor, placing Raphael's hand on his waist and laying his own arm over Raphael's shoulder so he can poke Raphael's neck whenever the mood strikes. Raphael rolls his eyes since he knows this, of course. Over the years Magnus has bullied him into enough dances for him to catch on to Magnus's underhanded tricks.

Unable to resist temptation Magnus immediately takes advantage and pokes Raphael's neck. Raphael just heaves a long-suffering sigh and starts leading.

Magnus gives him three spins before casually noting, “So. You're mortal again.”

Raphael cocks his head. “And you're immortal again,” he counters.

Taken off-guard, Magnus chuckles. “Touché. I suppose a lot has happened since we last saw each other.”

“What an understatement,” Raphael snorts.

 _You know what's not an understatement_ , Magnus thinks fondly and raises Raphael's hand to lead him into a twirl. Raphael knows better than to resist. When Magnus pulls him back in he spots the microscopically small smile on Raphael's face.

“How are you?” he can't stop himself asking. “Are you happy?” He tries to keep his tone light but one look in Raphael's eyes tells him he's not fooling him.

Raphael's face softens. “I am,” he says. “You don't have to worry.”

Magnus opens his mouth but Raphael shakes his head. “And I'm not just saying this so you'll feel better. I feel... closer. To the world. To myself. To my Creator.”

Magnus's chest squeezes. He remembers the struggles of a boy who had lost his life and his family and his spirituality in one fell swoop. _I don't want to drink blood. I don't want to be immortal. The only thing meant to be immortal is G-- G-- why can't I say-- why am I like this?_

Raphael adapted, but Magnus knew he held a discontentment towards his new-found limitations that never really went away.

Still, part of Magnus wants to press. Raphael didn't consent to the procedure. Even if he's content with the outcome, having his autonomy stripped like that must have left its traces.

But the dance floor of his wedding celebration is probably not the right time and place to get into _that_ , so he concedes for the moment. “I'm glad you are alright.”

“I am.” Raphael shrugs, shooting Magnus a small grin. “I guess we can only ever play at being something we're not.”

He's right, Magnus realizes. They've both reverted to their natural states.

The low sunlight glints off Raphael's eyes, a sight Magnus has never seen before. He's painfully human now. His hourglass is put off pause.

“Oh, don't give me that look,” Raphael huffs. “I plan to haunt you for a few more decades.” He fixes Magnus with a stare, then chuckles. “If you think about it I'm much less likely to die now that something as harmless as a literal ray of sunshine can't kill me anymore.”

Magnus smiles despite himself. Raphael has a point. Living as a mundane uninvolved in shadow world business is probably much safer than leading the New York vampire clan. And Raphael is far from defenseless anyway. He can take care of himself.

Grinning, he pokes Raphael's neck. “Who would have thought you'd become an optimist in your old age?”

“Who would have thought you'd ever marry?” Raphael shoots back, neatly redirecting the conversation. “So. Are _you_ happy?”

Magnus pouts. “Do you even need to ask?”

That draws another snort-laugh from Raphael. “No. But I thought since it's your wedding day I'd grant you the once in a lifetime opportunity to gush about 'your Alexander'.”

“Really?” Magnus beams in delight.

“Of course,” Raphael confirms, and then he smirks. “You have until the song is over.”

Magnus's jaw drops in offense because the song is just starting to fade out. Three seconds later it's over.

“Oh no,” Raphael says, deadpan. “Your time is up. What a pity.” He lets go of Magnus, ready to flee the dance floor.

“Raphael!” Magnus clutches at his shoulder in protest. “One more dance! You owe me, after playing with my feelings like that.”

Raphael dramatically rolls his head and pokes Magnus's waist. “If you insist,” he sighs. “But if you're making me dance the least you can do is put on some real music. This _is_ supposed to be a party, right?”

Magnus laughs, complying with a snap of his fingers and pulls Raphael into another spin.


End file.
